1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric bicycle component for a bicycle that controls a transmission device.
2. Background Information
An electric bicycle component is known for controlling a transmission device of a bicycle according to various conditions. The transmission device changes a gear ratio of a bicycle. The appropriate gear ratio differs depending on the riding environment of the bicycle. For example, when a bicycle climbs a slope, the load on the rider becomes smaller when the gear ratio is downshifted, as compared to when riding on a flat road. Accordingly, for example, an electric bicycle component is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,284,060 for controlling the transmission device based on the results of comparing the bicycle speed and the manual force applied to the pedal with values that have been set in advance.